Comprehension
by SweetGem
Summary: Ai Shizuka isn't the brightest bulb there is but she isn't the dullest either. Although one thing is for sure, Ai Shizuka and Hibari Kyoya have a relationship neither of them can comprehend. Drabble.
1. Chapter 1

Ai sat on the school roof eating the last bit of her omelet in silence. The summer breeze felt refreshing on her pale skin and it blew through her natural brown, shoulder length hair. She watched other groups middle school friends walk away together while she packed by her lonesome. She always wondered to herself why she never had friends. She was nice and she never spoke out of turn so she didn't understand.

Maybe she insulted someone and a bad rumor spread around school that she was mean?! Or maybe someone found out she wasn't too smart. Maybe people don't want friends that aren't smart.

She sighed as she contemplated. She really did want a friend. Even if it was just one she would be ok. Ai smiled to herself about the friend she wished she had. If her friend was a girl they could talk about clothes, like what to wear to upcoming festivals, or they could hang out together during vacations.

And if her friend was a boy they could talk about...-What _did_ a boy and a girl talk about together? Hm, it seems to her it would stay a mystery. Ai stood and made her way towards the rooftop door. Maybe she could get a pet or something. Then at least should have someone to listen to her at home.

Ai reached for the door handle and gave it small tug. The door didn't budge. Ai stared at the door handle for a minute before she tried again. It still didn't open. Ai frowned when she realized she hadn't heard the bell to class start. She still had time to get to class. She was sure it-As if on cue the last bell for class had rung.

Ai gasped, placed her lunch box down near the wall, and began to tug at the door handle with all her might. No matter how hard or long she tugged on it the door would not open. Why? Ai sighed and prepared herself. She pulled the door harder than she had before but due to the heat her palms began to sweat and her hand slipped. Losing her footing Ai fell back and landed on her bottom.

She winced at the hard landing and stared up at the door in irritation. Ai, giving up, sat on the concrete roof of the school hoping someone would open the door and let her in. Fifteen minutes had passed and no one had come. She saw no sliver lining coming her way.

She thought about screaming for help but that wouldn't get past the door. She rolled over on her side, closed her eyes, and curled into the a small ball. At least the breeze felt good. The sound of a single bird was kind of relaxing too. Hm, maybe no one would notice her missing. No one noticed when she was there anyways.

Ai enjoyed the silence for a while before something caught her attention.

_The green that trails Namimori_  
_Not large not small, Nami is best_  
_Always unchanging_  
_Vigorous and gallant_  
_Let's sing together_  
_Namimori middle school_

She opened her eyes to a small yellow bird hopping in front of her.

_Shining like the morning dew, the Namimori_  
_Ordinary and usual, Nami is best_  
_Always fighting_  
_Vigorous and gallant_  
_Let's smile together_  
_Namimori middle school_

Ai sat up to watch the hopping and singing bird. It was so cute. But the song it was singing..

_Your and my Namimori_  
_Common and enough, Nami is best_  
_Always together_  
_Vigorous and gallant_  
_Let's walk together_  
_Namimori middle school_

Ai smiled and clapped her hands together lightly at the small bird.

"Such a cute bird!" She leaned forward and held her index finger out to the small animal. It seemed use to humans otherwise it wouldn't get so close to one. It hopped around a few more times before it landed on her finger and stared at her. Ai's big brown eyes shimmered in the summer rays. The bird had big black eyes, fluffy yellow feathers, and a big orange beak.

"Who taught you the Namimori school song?" She asked herself more than the bird. The bird continued to stare at her and she became quite surprised when the bird said what sounded like a name.

"Hibari," it squeaked, "Hibari." Ai blinked then squinted at the bird. Where had she heard that name before?

"Hibari, huh?" She bit her lips with a questioning look on her face. Hm, no idea.

"Herbivore." Ai jolted a little. She turned to what had created the voice that had startled her.

A boy. He had short black hair, with a fringe that joins at the center of his face, and parts to the sides, leaving a short of, "M," shape. Ai noticed he had sharp, grey eyes. He was wearing a Discipline Committee uniform, which consisted of a long-sleeved white shirt, black trousers, brown belt, black shoes, and a black boys uniform jacket worn on his shoulders, he also had an armband with the words "Namimori Disciplinary Committee" pinned to his upper arm on the left sleeve.

Ai stared at the boy in astonishment. He was the only person to ever talk to her since she started school.

"What do you think you are doing?" he spoke again. Ai continued to stare at him as if he had two heads. She would have answered him if she had remembered how to talk. But she was so dumbstruck she couldn't comprehend her situation. Then it hit here. Maybe _this_ was the reason no one talked to her, because every time they did she acted like this. Like a socially deprived monkey. People probably thought she was weird. Ai quickly recovered and cleared her throat.

"I'm-I got stuck up here because the door wouldn't open." She then noticed the bird that was on her finger earlier was on top of the head of the boy talking to her and he continued to say "Hibari" a few more times. She considered it but maybe he was the "Hibari" the bird was talking about. She giggled and smiled up at the boy and the bird. They made a great pair.

"Cute." After she had said that word she noticed the boy was now glaring at her. Although she didn't understand why that was. She stared up at him and met his piercing gaze. It didn't faze her any but he seemed to be directing it at her. Ai stood up when realization hit her. The door! She looked past the boy in front of her and saw the door still closed.

"Excuse me, did you come through that door?" She asked, ignoring the look he was still giving her. He didn't answer her at first but when he did he didn't have an ounce of emotion in his voice.

"Is there any other way to get up here?" Ai tilted her head at him, meeting his gaze. Although it was different this time. He was staring at her with a bored look in his eyes. Ai took this opportunity to walk past him and back to the door. She pulled at the door again but it still wouldn't budge.

"Um.." she called. How did he get in if it was still locked? Suddenly a large shadow was cast over her and a hand slapped her's away. She recognized the hand and realized it belonged to the boy due to the uniform. The hand grabbed the door, turned the knob, and pulled it open. Ai's mouth opened in surprise and embarrassment.

"You're suppose to turn the knob?!" she exclaimed as she turned to the person who the boy behind her. He continued to stare at her with a bored expression. She blushed at her stupidity and bowed deeply to him.

"Thank you very much," she said before leaving the rooftop,"I'm going to class now." Ai smiled brightly to herself as made her way downstairs. She ignored the bell that signaled the start of a new class period. She met someone new today. That was enough to wash away her worries for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Ai wasn't happy. Not at all. She was also angry, mostly with herself. Up until yesterday she had seen her decorative bento lunch box. It was given to her by her late grandmother and she missed it dearly. It was her favorite one and most precious one and now it was gone. And on top of that it was raining cats and dogs on her way to school. She hated rain. It made her feel sad.

Ai let yesterday replay in her head over and over. When did she see it last?

_I was having lunch but when it was time to leave the door didn't open. So to try to open it properly I-That's right I put it against the wall!_

Ai smiled to herself. All she had to do was go to the roof and get it. She nodded to herself. And she had to make sure she turned the doorknob to get back out. But she had to hurry. Class was going to start soon. Ai saw the gates to school appear in her view and her pace quickened.

* * *

Ai stared out of her window seat in class. At least the weather had gotten better. She wasn't in the mood to learn today. Her mood was gone south with she had went to the roof for her lunch box and it wasn't up there. It was gone. She had her hopes up and everything. She anticipated the moment she would pick it up and be in relief the moment it was in her sites.

Imagine the disappointment when she arrived back to class empty-handed. She had asked around. She asked teachers, students, although they were more surprised that she was talking, and the janitor. No one had seen her lunch box. Ai waited for class to end slowly and dreadful. She would have to go without it from now one.

Once Ai registered the bell had rung she moved to open her backpack and take her spare lunchbox out. Although she was hungry she wasn't in any mood to eat. She repacked the bento and left the classroom, pushing past the busy students.

As she made her way down the hallway she began to head to the roof. She wondered maybe if she went to check again that it might appear. She climbed the stairs of the school and opened the rooftop door. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the sudden sunlight and that's when she noticed the boy from yesterday.

He was standing there with his back turned to the door but this time he didn't have the yellow bird on the top of his head. Ai blinked at his unmoving figure. Subconsciously she called out to him.

"Excuse me!" the boy stood there but moments later of empty wind flowing between them he turned his head slightly to see her. Maybe he found her lunch box. He was up here right after her anyways. Ai made her way to him but before she could even ask or do anything he had turned around to face and walked up to her. In his hands was a decorative bento that she knew was hers. And by the way he handed it to her she knew he knew as well.

"Littering on Namimori Middle property is punishable by the leader of the disciplinary committee. Don't let it happen again herbivore."

Ai took the lunch box out from his hands with a look of confusion on her face. She had gotten it back. Although she didn't understand what he meant she smiled at him, her smile full of pure gratitude and happiness.

"Thank you so much!" she beamed. Although she wasn't surprised when he just continued to stare at her with that same bored expression on his face. Ai thought of a way to show her gratitude but nothing came to her. Maybe...

"Here," she said placing her replacement lunchbox in his hands, "You can have this as to show my gratitude and you can keep it ok? Thank you! You have no idea how worried I was." She hugged the returned bento to her chest and turned to head back to class. Her day had just gotten better. The weather was perfect and her grandmother's lunch box was returned to her. Nothing could change her mood now.

And as Ai ran back to class she left while a pair of gray eyes watching her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ai felt her back hit the wall as his forearm planted itself above her head. His gaze burrowed into hers harshly before his other hand took her cell phone and pressed a bunch of buttons. She didn't know what to say or do. Just as he was she just stayed silent. Ai hugged her backpack in her arms as he completed what he was doing.

Once he finished he shoved her phone back into her hands.

"I gave you a warning about littering on school property." He spoke as he became closer than ever. There was almost no room between the two. Ai thought back to what he said. She didn't remember littering but she must have if he said so right?

"I'm sorry," she spoke softly as she looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

_The disciplinary committee is very strict huh?_

"As punishment you will make me a lunch everyday until you graduate?" Ai blinked and looked back up at him. That wasn't so bad. She sighed in relief. She wouldn't have to suffer any physical punishment she hard so much about.

"If you fail in doing so," he leaned closer to her ear, "I'll bite you to death."

With that he pulled away from her and continued to walk down the hallway. He watched him until he disappeared. She took a step forward but stopped when she saw her replacement bento at her face. She picked it up and smiled. She could reuse it to pack his lunch.

Ai gasped when she realized he hadn't given her his name nor had she done the same. How was she suppose to give it to him.

Hm. Well maybe she'll see him tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Ai ran to school as fast as she could. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry. She had woken up to text message on her phone earlier. She opened it and became confused when she saw the name Hibari Kyoya in it. The text had read "_Don't forget Herbivore._"

She indeed forgot and began making a second lunch. It put her behind schedule. She quickly ran into the school building and began looking for the boy name Hibari Kyoya. He was obviously the boy who put that number in her phone yesterday.

Although she spent the first five minutes she had left before class started looking for him she had no luck. She gave up for the time being and sat in her seat. It was odd. Whenever she wasn't looking for him he just happened to be there. Maybe it was just a coincidence. There were times when she thought she saw him but when she go look he would disappear.

Ai gasped in surprise.

_Maybe he was ghost of the school or something!_

That would explain so much! No that didn't make any sense. People have seen him too. They always talk about how scary he can be. Oh well, she would just have to wait for him to appear during lunch time.

* * *

She didn't respond to the message. If she had forgotten he would definitely bite her to death. He saw her earlier running through the halls. The herbivore was looking for him but had ran past him about five times. She was indeed a strange idiot. He heard the bell for lunch break ring and he stood from his place on his couch.

He was ready to see if he would have to punish her or not.

She had better be prepared.

* * *

Ai frowned as she thought of the places she hadn't seen him. He wasn't in the halls or the classrooms. He wasn't in the boys bathroom or locker rooms. She had figured this out due to the protest of the boys when she entered and they told her he never goes into those places.

Hm, well she hadn't check the places he had seen her the first two times they had met. Ai nodded to herself and began to make her way to the designated area. She would show him that she would not break anymore school rules from this day on.

Ai smiled to herself and climbed the stairs to the school roof. Once she pushed open the door she wasn't surprised when she saw him standing there facing her. She trotted over to him with a smile on her face.

"I was looking for you earlier," she said as he handed him the lunch she prepared. She watched him stare at him before she spoke again.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she said as he stood there. He continued to stare at her. She watched him silently as he opened the lunchbox and took out the chopsticks that were inside.

"I'm sorry!" Ai shouted, his eyes landed back on her from the sudden outburst. She had forgotten to introduce herself. She had just remembered. She never told him her name the couple of times they had met.

"I forgot to introduce myself," she began as she bowed deeply to the boy,"My name is Shizuka Ai. You can call me by my first name, Ai. It's nice to meet you!"

Ai waited for him to speak but when she straightened herself he had already begun eating.

_He doesn't speak much. Maybe he was the silent type._

Ai smiled. He seemed to be enjoying it even though he didn't say anything.

"Grandma always said I was gifted when I was child," she spoke as stared up at him, "She always said I was good at a lot of things. She said I was good at cooking, singing, and I was very artistic since I was a child."

He turned to her as she spoke and his eyes narrowed.

"Why are you telling me this herbivore?" At that Ai's smiled brightened.

"Grandma said it's good to talk with someone and be polite," she was oblivious to his piercing gaze,"She said if you want someone to talk to you there must be someone willing to start the conversion first." He closed his eyes and turned away from her.

"That's ridiculous. If I wanted to talk to you I would've cared enough to reply."

"But...It worked, didn't it?" She giggled and turned to walk to the door of the roof. The warning bell sounded to signal students to return to their classes.

"Goodbye." She said as she left him alone to eat his food. If she had seen his face the moment she said those words she would have seen the first smirk she had brought to his face ever.

Now he was interested.


	5. Chapter 5

Ai leaned stared out the school doors in disappointment. She was going to miss summer but sadly she expected the weather to change. Summer was her favorite season but falling was approaching fast. The temperature she adored so much had already dropped to the twenties and thirties.

The leaves were beginning to fall and the grass was changing color. She even had to switch to her fall uniform. The animals weren't around as much, probably beginning to search for food for the fall, and now it was raining. She hated the rain so much. It always brought sadness to her. She especially hated thunder and lightning. As she wondered to herself why God created such frightening things she began to remember a song she had heard before.

Ai smiled as she watched the rain fall and the song's lyrics began to play in her head. It was only fitting that she sing along.

_Sora ga naiteru nda omodie to issho ni_  
_Namida sotto koboreochite_  
_Bishonure ni naru nda tada ame ga furu~ nda_  
_Kokoro made_

_Ano hi kara_  
_Kaze demo hiita kana_  
_Kimi ga kureta ano akai umbrella_  
_Watashi nee doko de nakushite shimatta no_  
_Kuyamu dake de_

Ai continued to sing the precious song aloud, oblivious to two pair of eyes watching and listening to her. The eyes never took themselves from her small frame as her pure vocals began to ring throughout the, seemingly, empty school halls.

_Oh Rain Drop Oh Rain Drop_  
_Sayonara mou aenai_  
_Oh Rain Drop Oh Rain Drop_  
_Sayonara nante dekinai_  
_Mune ga~ ma~da itai no wa kurushii no wa_  
_Kimi no sei nanka ja nai ndayo_

_Mm Ye~ye~ye Ah~ Ah~_

_Oboeteru?_  
_Wagamama wo ittara_  
_Kimi wa sukoshi komatta kao de_  
_Kekkyoku saigo wa dakishimete kureta ne_  
_Warai nagara_

Ai smiled as the rain slowly began to let up. This was a good thing. She didn't have an umbrella to walk home with and everyone had already left.

O_h Rain Drop Oh Rain Drop_  
_Sayonara mou aenai_  
_Oh Rain Drop Oh Rain Drop_  
_Sayonara nante dekinai_  
_Mune ga~ ma~da itai no wa kurushii no wa_  
_Kimi no sei nanka ja nai ndayo_

_Toki ga sugireba wasurerareru no?_  
_Ame ga subete arainagasu no?_  
_Dore hodo negatte mo nando negatte mo_  
_Nido to modorenai nara Good bye~_

Ai continued to sing when she then felt someone staring at her. Although she ignored the feeling. she just wanted to continue singing the song.

_Oh Rain Drop Oh Rain Drop_  
_Sayonara mou aenai_  
_Oh Rain Drop Oh Rain Drop_  
_Sayonara nante dekinai_  
_Mune ga~ ma~da itai no wa kurushii no wa_  
_Kimi no sei nanka ja nai ndayo_

_Sora ga naiteru sei nan dayo_  
_Kimi no sei ja nai ima wa mou_

___Ye~ye~ye Oh~_

As Ai finished the song she jolted when she heard a pair of hands clapping behind her. She quickly turned to see who it was but it was someone she had never seen before. It was a boy. He had blonde hair and Brown. He had a huge grin on his face as he spoke.

"You're really good at singing!" Ai stared at the rather loud boy,"Did you get stuck here too?"

Ai smiled at him before she nodded.

"I left my umbrella at home so I have to wait it out." The boy nodded and pointed to the outside.

"Well it's letting up now," he said as he smiled at her,"Would you like to walk together?" Ai thought about her situation before she nodded.

"My name is Shizuka Ai." She said bowing deeply. The boy smiled as the began to leave the school together.

"You can call me Dino."

And as they left Ai still didn't notice the second, gray pair of eyes staring at her until she left.

* * *

Song by IU-Rain Drop(Japanese Version)


	6. Chapter 6

Ai winced as she climbed the stairs to the roof once again today. She had brought Kyoya his lunch everyday since they met. That was maybe a month or two ago and her ankles were starting to ache. Although she was very happy to do it. Kyoya was the only friend she had since the school year had started and she was happy.

She always wanted a friend and now that she had one she would definitely put the effort through to keep him. She sighed to herself.

_Who knew having a friend would be so hard?_

Once Ai opened the door to the roof she was very much surprised when she didn't find Kyoya standing in his usual place. But once the cold fall air breezed by her she figured the reason being just that. It was too cold to be outside.

She was confused though. She had never really seen him anywhere else. So where could he have gone today? Ai walked back down the stairs from the roof with a frown graced on her lips. She would have to hurry and find him if she was going to give her the lunch she made and eat her own as well.

"Hey," Ai jolted out of thought and looked up to see a girl staring down at her. The girl was a bit taller than her. She had long wavy dark brown hair and a pair of big brown eyes to match. The girl was very pretty and Ai was sure she had seen her before.

"Hello." Ai replied as she stared at the girl continuously.

"You're Hibari's girlfriend right?" Ai continued to stare at the girl as she spoke. Well it was true that she was Kyoya's friend and that she was girl what did that have to do with anything?

"Look I know we don't know each other but could you do me a big favor?" Ai hesitantly nodded at the girl. The girl smiled at her and clapped her hands together in excitement.

"I got caught skipping class yesterday by one of the disciplinary committee members," she began as she held her hands together in front of her as if she was in prayer,"And now I have to clean the entire disciplinary committee room by myself and I was wondering, with you being his girlfriend and all, if you could ask him to schedule it for another day instead."

Ai blinked. She then smiled and nodded.

"It's fine," she said,"I can ask for you but I'm having a little trouble finding him myself..."

Yes, that was still the problem. She couldn't find him in his usual place.

"Oh he's in the disciplinary committee room now actually." Ai's brow furrowed in confusion.

_We have such a room in school?_

She had never seen it before.

"If that's the case," Ai said,"Why didn't you ask him when you saw him?"

"Ah," The girl laughed,"That's because if it were you that asked he might say yes to you instead of me, you being his girlfriend of course." Ai nodded as she asked the girl for directions to the room. The girl gave Ai a confused look. The room was maybe down the hall from her home room and yet she had never seen it before. Weird.

"Oh," the girl said before Ai began to leave to the are where Kyoya was last spotted,"What is your name again?"

"My name is Shizuka Ai," she said as she bowed quickly,"It was nice meeting you."

The girl bowed in return.

"My name is Natsumi Azumi." With that Ai headed for the room she had just heard about.

Ai trotted past many rooms and busy or eating students in the hall before she came to the room she had looked for. When she did the door was closed and there was no one near it. She lifted her hand and knocked on the door and waited for a reply. There wasn't one for a few minutes before the door was opened.

Ai smiled. Kyoya stood there staring at her with the gray eyes she had come to know so well. She walked inside the room and he closed it. She looked around the room. It really was her first time in such a room.

The room had two large windows on either side of a desk against the wall. There were two large black couched on either side of a large coffee table and against the far wall on her right there was a cabinet with trophy's inside them next to a coat rack and a medicine cabinet. It was a cute small room.

Ai watched Kyoya walk past her and lay on one of the couches.

"Just leave it on the table Herbivore" he said as he closed his eyes,"I'll eat it later. Then leave." Ai nodded before she put it on the table like she was directed. And on her way out she remember something important.

"I almost forgot," she squeaked,"I have something to discuss with you." He stayed where he was. He seemed to be sleepy but he could sleep after this important matter was over.

"There was a girl who is supposed to be coming here after school today," Ai moved closer to where he was laying as she spoke,"I have a favor to ask."

He continued to lay there. He wasn't very interested in what she was saying huh?

"Could you move her punishment from today to another day?" This time he responded.

"Who is this girl?" Ai sighed as she tried to remember the girl's name.

"Um..her name was Natsumi Azumi." Ai watched Kyoya closely. He didn't have his cute bird with him today. Well that was for the best. A bird that wasn't caged inside a school building would be hazardous.

"She is going to be punished on the day that was given to her," he spoke again but after that he didn't seem set on saying anything else.

"But she seemed to be doing something important," she argued,"or else she wouldn't need to have asked right?" He said nothing. He actually seemed asleep this time.

"Maybe just this once..." Ai stopped short of her sentence. He really wasn't going to change his mind huh? Ai chewed her bottom lip. This was a dilemma. What could she do? Kyoya didn't want to hear any excuses. But she couldn't very well leave without trying every option. It was a punishment for ditching. Hm, Ai smiled to herself when she thought of something that could work.

"Hey," she had nothing to do after school anyway,"What if I take her place just this once?"

Ai waited patiently for him to speak. And she was happy when this caught his attention enough to open his eyes. He sat up and stared her with his piercing gray eyes.

"You would take her place in exchange for her punishment to be moved to a different day?" Ai nodded quickly.

"I'll do it if you just move it to a different day," she clasped her hands together and begged the best she could,"So please~?" He stared at her for moment the he closed his eyes.

"Her punishment will be moved to tomorrow," he said,"But your punishment will be different, do you understand?" Ai giggled and smiled at him.

"Yes, anything!" She was very happy she was able to get through to him for Azumi.

"_Anything_ huh...?"


	7. Chapter 7

Ai sat on the black couch in the Disciplinary Committee waiting for Kyoya. She had gotten here right after the bell for the end of the school day had rung. He had warned her not to be late or he was going to "Bite her to death". She made sure to tell Azumi that her punishment was moved to tomorrow and she was extremely grateful.

Apparently Azumi had a Ballet Recital she had to preform at but if she cleaned up the disciplinary committee's room by herself she wouldn't have made it. She would have gotten into a lot of trouble. She smiled to herself. She was glad she could help her.

"Herbivore," Ai looked up at Kyoya. He had a smirk on his lips and his grey eyes felt as if they were whispering to her. She wasn't paying attention so she wasn't sure when he had gotten there.

"I'm sorry." Before Ai could say anything else Kyoya was already in front of her. His right hand grabbed her by the back of her hair and pulled her head back. Ai gasped and reached her hands back to grab at his hand. His grip was very strong and it caught her by surprise.

"Ky-Kyoya-" Ai's eyes widened when he had closed the distance between them with a kiss. A kiss. _Kissing_. He was kissing her! Why? Why was he kissing her?!

Ai felt heat rise from her neck to her face. His eyes bored into her own as his lips continued to move on hers. Her cheeks felt hot and her breathing was becoming ragged.

Ai moaned involuntarily into the kiss as Kyoya and her's lips continued to clash in a heated dance. Before she knew it she felt something wet tap at her lips. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was but didn't know what to do. Kyoya's grip tightened on the back of her head and he pulled it back further. Ai's mouth opened a bit more due to the slight pain and that was when she felt his tongue had slipped into her mouth.

Ai's eyes began to close. The sensation too great was enough to make her weak. Her hands had let go of his hand on the back of her head and instead she reached for his shirt. She grabbed and held it as his lips deepened the kiss. His lips continued to meet hers hungrily for a bit longer before he pulled away,a thing string of saliva dripping from their mouths as they did so.

Ai's breathing didn't slow after he had pulled away. He continued to stare at her with a look in his eyes she had never seen before. Ai gasped and her blushed deepened when she had realized what had just happened. He had taken her first kiss.

"K-K-Kyoya!" The red blush that was already there became even darker as she covered her lips with her hands in a pathetic and use attempt to stop him from doing that again.

He just stared at her with that look in his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ky-Kyoya!" She shouted, her face still red from his earlier assault. He pulled away from her with a small smirk on his face. Her punishment was a kiss?! Why? It could have been anything else so why a kiss? Ai watched him as he sat down next to her and pulled out his phone and began to go through it like nothing happened.

She on the other hand was confused, red a a tomato, and embarrassed. No one else had punishment for breaking the rules like this, right? She stared at the floor unable to look him in his eyes at the moment.

"W-why did you do that?" He looked at her through the corner of his eye then turned back to his phone.

"It was your punishment agreement remember?" Ai shook her head side to side.

"I never agree to such a thing." She clenched her fists in her lap. She wasn't sure of what to do next.

"You said you'd do anything right?" Ai jolted. Did she really agree to do that? She shook her head again.

"That's not what I meant by anything!" She argued. She traced the floor patterns with her eyes. She couldn't think clearly so this was all she could do.

"Then be more specific to what you say then I wouldn't have misunderstood." Ai frowned and turned to him. She was still blushing but she was angry now.

"This is still bad!" She shouted at him,"You can't just do whatever you want to others!"

_This was very bad. Did he do this with every girl who was punished? He would kiss them against their will. Such a thing could not be forgiven!_

"You're too loud herbivore." That was his only response. Ai was taken aback. Well of course she was loud she was upset and she wasn't sure of what do or how to really feel. In all the confusion of what had happened of course she was going to be loud and angry.

"Kyoya this is serious!" She said as she stood and turned to face him.

"How so?" He continued to go through his phone despite her talking to him. He was being rude now too!

"Do you just do this with every girl you punish?" she stomped,"That's bad Kyoya. It's sexual harassment and you could get in big trouble!" This time he turned away from his phone and stared at her with a relaxed demeanor.

"I don't just punish everyone that way," he said as he stared at her pink face. At least it had gone down a shade."Just you."

Ai stared at him in shock. Her anger and embarrassment went away immediately. What was that suppose to mean? Ai suddenly felt well in her eyes uncontrollably.

"What are you saying Kyoya?" her voice began to waver,"Are you saying that I'm an easy girl or something?"

Although she waited for him to say something he just stared at her.

"What do I look like to you-,"Ai never imaged she'd say something like this to Kyoya before,"You Idiot!" Ai quickly grabbed her backpack and ran from the room.

* * *

He stared at the open door. She was gone. He would punish her tomorrow for her insolence. He was never called an idiot before in his life. Such a thing would not go unpunished by his hand. Her red face flashed through his head for a moment.

_"What do I look like to you?!"_

He chuckled. She looked...


	9. Chapter 9

Ai stared outside her classroom window as the fall wind blew the colorful leaves fly past her. Deep in thought she ignored the sound of the lunch bell. She instead pouted and laid her head down on her desk. She really wasn't hungry. The reason being, Kyoya.

Yesterday had been a complete disaster and she could not face him. She wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes especially after she called him an idiot. She had never been so angry in her life. She really wasn't sure what went on in his head sometimes. A few minutes of the lunch break had passed before Ai had heard a voice.

"Ai, right?" Ai turned to look at the person addressing her. It was that Azumi girl she met yesterday. Ai sat up properly. She really needed to stop embarrassing herself like this. Ai nodded at the girl.

"I really want to thank you for yesterday," she bowed deeply,"You really saved me there."

"Well I am glad I was of help." she smiled. This was the first time she actually had a conversation with a classmate. She was very excited.

"You know," she began with an embarrassed expression on her face,"I kind of thought you were an awkward weirdo." Ai hummed in confusion.

"Why?" she asked curiously. She turned completely to Azumi. So there was a rumor going around that she was weird. She kinda of expected that. It had happened before. So she was kinda used to it. Although she was very curious to what she had done.

"Well apparently there was a rumor that you were sitting in a dark corner one day and you were muttering to yourself about a curse," she giggled.

"It kinda made you seem a little scary." Ai and Azumi stared at each other before they began to laugh in unison. That was funny. Ai Shizuka was rumored to be a scary girl around school?

"Why were you doing that though?" Ai wiped the tiny tear from her eye.

"My seat was right next to the window during the window and during the summer I burn easily so I sat in the corner until class started," Ai giggled,"And I was saying 'This cursed heat.' "

Ai and Azumi laughed louder and this time they caught the attention of the class. Ai stopped laughing when two girls walked up to them. One of the girls had dark brown hair in a pony-tail and big brown eyes. The second girl had short light brown hair with matching eye color. They were both pretty girls.

"Azumi," the short hair girl said,"Who is your friend?"

"I've never seen you here before! Are you new?" Ai smiled at the two girls. The girl with short hair was nice and polite like the girl with the pony-tail but the girl with the pony-tail was more enthusiastic.

"Oh this is Ai Shizuka," Ai stood and bowed to the girls as Azumi introduced her. Azumi turned to the girls behind her and began to introduce them.

"This is Kyoko Sasagawa," she said as she pointed to the girl with short hair. She then pointed to the girl with the pony-tail and gave Ai her name.

"And this is Haru Miura." Ai opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by the bell to begin class.

"Ah," Azumi sighed,"Class is going to start soon. We'll talk later ok, Ai?" Ai nodded as the girl quickly left the classroom and disappeared into the hall. The other two girls followed suit with a small wave. And as the left Ai felt happy. She was beginning to make friends now. She sat in her seat.

Maybe she could forgive Kyoya for now-

Ai gasped loudly. She had forgotten to give Kyoya his lunch!

_Oh no! Oh no!_

Ai quickly pulled her phone out and she noticed a text had been sent to her two minutes ago. Ai opened the message with trembling fingers. She was complete terrified. He had warned her before that if she had forgotten to give him lunch that she would be punished or, as he says, bitten to death.

When Ai opened the text she wasn't surprised when she saw what he had text her. She slammed her forehead on her desk, ignoring the surprised classmates behind her. She was in so much trouble. She whimpered to herself when the text's message rang throughout her head.

_"I'll bite you to death."_


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as the bell signaling class had ended Ai had dashed the Disciplinary Committee's room. She apologized to the people she bumped into on the way there. Oh she was in so much trouble. She imagined any possible punishment she would get but the one she feared the most was his personal way of punishing her. She clenched her eyes closed in embarrassment. She didn't want that! She would go to him and beg for his forgiveness and that would be it right?

Ai quickly turned the corner that lead the Disciplinary Committee's room. Suddenly she slammed her face into something hard and fell back on her bottom. She winced and held her face. She nose really hurt in unison to her butt. Ugh her day was quickly going down the tubes.

Ai gasped when a hand quickly grabbed at her shirt collar and pulled her forward to her feet. When she finally came to her she realized she was face to face with Kyoya. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could he had dragged her into the committee room, slammed the door shut, and threw her on the couch.

Before she could react to anything he did he was already on top of her, glaring at her with intimidating fierceness in his eyes. Ai put her hands up defensively.

"It was a mistake!" She whimpered,"It won't happen again so..." Ai kicked herself mentally. She knew this was going to happen! She should have just went home! But...why didn't she? If she knew this was going to happen why did she come here?

"I'll bite you to death." Ai's eyes widen when his lips were on hers instantly. Kyoya's body was hard and heavy. No one had ever really been on top of her before. Ai grabbed the front of his shirt. She didn't know how to respond. If she rejected his kiss she would get more punishment but if she continued to kiss him...

Ai's train of thought was stalled when she felt Kyoya's left hand roam down her body to grab her outer thigh. He then proceed to wrap it around his waist and pressed himself closer against her.

Ai felt heat rise in her cheeks when she felt him. She could not only feel his body heat but his body. His waist, hands, torso, everything. Kyoya slipped his tongue into her mouth continued by pushing his tongue against her own. He was doing_ this_ again.

Kyoya's tongue began to explore the contents of her mouth. Ai tried to keep up with him but due to her inexperience he was better than her. He wrapped his wet tongue around her confused one, taking the lead in a dance she didn't know the steps to. Slowly as the dance intensified, their breath grew hot and short. Ai, without realizing, was holding him. Her hands had moved to his back and they were clenching the back of his jacket.

Ai opened her eyes a little to peer at Kyoya. His eyes were half closed again. That look he always gave her when they were doing this, what was it? Ai pulled away from him momentarily She couldn't breath. Ai ignored the tiny feeling in the back of her mind that had missed his lips. She turned to face away from him as she regained her breath but he didn't stop. Soon his lips were trailing down her neck and his hands were unbuttoning her shirt.

Ai, weakly, tried to push him away but it was as if she was pushing at a brick wall. He just wouldn't budge. Ai gasped, her blush shot up to a red flare, when she felt his warm lips at her collarbone and he continued to move down. She shoved at his shoulders frantically.

"Ok, ok," she whimpered,"I get it already!" When he continued to unbutton her shirt and kiss her breasts and stomach she covered her eyes with her hands. She didn't want to see him go any further. Did he really have to go to such lengths to get his point across.

"I'm sorry Kyoya," she called out from beneath her hands,"I won't do it again so please stop."

The room became silent. All Ai could hear now was her own heartbeat. She couldn't feel anything more. Not his hands, lips, or his body. Slowly she moved her hands from her eyes. Kyoya had pulled away. She sighed in relief as she began to sit up. Ai was grateful that he had stopped but something was wrong. Why did she feel strange?

Ai watched Kyoya carefully and defensively. She could not let her guard down in front of him it seems. He turned to her with that look still in his eyes. He stared at her and smirked. Ai looked down to where his gaze was. She gasped and quickly covered her exposed chest.

"Kyoya!" She whined as she began to button her shirt and regain her composure. He had seen her breast! The thought of it made her feel weird. She felt embarrassed but something else. What was this odd feeling? It only appeared when he touched her.

"Consider that your punishment." Ai, completely unexposed now, continued to cover her chest.

"If you cover it up I'll bite you to death." Ai blinked. What was he talking about? Cover what up? Ai had not taken her eyes from him. She didn't want to become vulnerable again. He walked over to the only desk in the room and sat in the seat. How could he be so calm?

"You aren't as flat chested as you seem." Ai let out a surprised gasp. Her cheeks became a bright red.

"Kyoya could you stop being so perverted!" She groaned. If all men were like this she was going to fear for the future women of Japan.

"Why didn't you bring my lunch today herbivore?" Ai sighed. Of course this was the root of the problem. She really had to make sure she delivered his food on time. Ai's mood spiked up.

"I was talking with someone and I got caught up in conversation," she giggled,"I'm making more friends now I'm so excited!" Kyoya just stared at her. Ai sighed, of course he wasn't interested in her everyday life.

"Hey, you didn't eat lunch right?" Ai suddenly realized. She had eaten hers and she had thrown his away after it had gone bad. She stared at him as she thought. What could she do?

"Oh , I know!" Ai smiled at him,"How about you come to my house for dinner?"

"No way." Ai frowned at him. He had answered rather fast. He was so strange. He could kiss her and touch her body without permission but he couldn't come to her house to eat.

_Did he even give it some thought?_

"Fine," she said as she headed for the door. She was not going to argue with him. She turned to him and bowed with a pleasant smile before she left.

"Bye Kyoya."

* * *

Hibari sat in his chair deep in thought. He seemed to be questioning himself a lot recently. It always had something to do with her. Hibari's deep thinking was interrupted when he felt a presence on the outside of his door.

The door opened and he wasn't a bit surprised to see who it was.

"What's up?" Dino said as he walked into the room and laid on to the couch, "I saw your girlfriend not too long ago." Hibari glared at the person causing his annoyance. She was not his girlfriend. It irritated him that she was given such a title.

"Why are you here?" He asked, bringing out a single tonfa. If he was going to agitate him he would get rid of him forcefully.

"Whoa," Dino chuckled as he held up his hands,"I just came to talk to you about something important." Hibari stared at him.

"What now?"


	11. Chapter 11

Four weeks had passed and Ai had never been happier in her life. She had made three new friends who she would hang out with every now and then. And her relationship with Kyoya couldn't have been better...except...

"K-Kyoya it's enough ok," Ai was exhausted. Every other day after school Ai had to get punished by Kyoya. She had forgotten why she was being punished but she knew better than to ask. Whenever she asked why she was being punished he would get very angry with her and tell her to leave. But everyday he would get closer and closer to fully undressing her and taking off his own clothes.

Ai lay on her back on his couch in the Disciplinary Committee's room with absolutely nothing else on but her pink panties. She had instinctively covered her chest even if he had seen it more than once. She had always thought of him staring at her was embarrassing.

He was above her with his shirt and pants unbuttoned and unzipped. He was panting heavily as he stared down at her with that same look in his eyes. The same look he always gave her when they were like this. She didn't know what the look was. It was as if his eyes were saying he wanted to devour her every being and claim her as his.

It was already dark outside and eight o'clock at night. He would always keep her here at night very often and she didn't know why. Ai sighed in relief when he began to pull away from her, sat on the couch, and ran his hands through his hair. He seemed frustrated as he fixed his clothing. She didn't know why but she just began to pull on her own clothes and fix her hair in an attempt to fix her own appearance.

"Your hair has gotten longer." Ai turned to Kyoya when he spoke. He was staring at her. Ai felt a blush appear on her cheeks. Whenever they were together like this he would always talk to her in a way she had never seen him talk to anyone else. Ai nodded at him silently. The room was silent for a long while before someone bursted through the of Disciplinary Committee room.

"Am I interrupting anything?" They both looked to the person in the door and Ai smiled.

"I remember you!" Ai said as he continued to walk into the room and sat on the couch opposite of theirs. He chuckled at her as he folded his arms across his chest and grinned at her ear to ear.

"Yeah we met before," he said as he pointed at Kyoya, "you're Kyo's girlfriend right?" Ai smiled at him and clasped her hands together but before she could answer Kyoya had stood, pinned one of his toys to his neck, and glared dangerously at him.

"I'll bite you to death."

Dino held up his hands and laughed lightly.

"I was joking," he chuckled ,"it was a joke."

Kyoya backed away and sat back down next to her. Ai was frowning at him but it was in confusion more than anger. She was Kyoya's girl friend wasn't she? Did he not consider them friends?

"Why are you here?" Ai stared at the blond man when Kyoya spoke to him. She remembered him from a while back but she had no idea that he and Kyoya were friends.

"Well, I initially came to visit you but I have to discuss something important with you." Ai felt a bulb light up in her head. She knew that meaning. It meant that they had something important to talk about and it was private. Ai patted the couch below her and both of them turned their attention to her.

"I think I should leave." She said suddenly. They stared at her silently before Dino bursted out a series out laughter.

"You're so cute," he said as his laughter died away, "now I see why Kyo likes you so much." Ai blushed and looked at the ground. She had never been called cute before especially by an older man. Suddenly Kyoya had jabbed his toy into Dino's neck and stared at him with an angry look on his face. She had no idea where he pulled them from.

"You talk too much." Ai took this moment to grab her bag that was on the coffee table. She bowed deeply at them before she left with a small good-bye.


End file.
